


S is for Scared T is for Tony and Turkey

by RDJWINCHESTER1



Series: Superfamily One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner & Thor Friendship, Clint Ruins A Moment, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Thanksgiving, Love, M/M, Maaaybee, Peter is 12, Tony Is A Scaredy Cat, Turkeys Are MEAN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDJWINCHESTER1/pseuds/RDJWINCHESTER1
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Tony wants to catch his own turkey.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Thor, Bruce Banner/Thor, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Superfamily One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	S is for Scared T is for Tony and Turkey

**Author's Note:**

> A day late, but HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!

Peter liked it when he could take his time waking up. No school with nothing to do. It was November 26. Which means Peter had to get up at some point because Dad wanted to go to a fancy turkey farm and pick his own turkey. Also he wanted Peter to experience the “farm life.” _Whatever_ _that_ _means._

Tony chuckled when Peter came downstairs with a tired and grumpy look. The boy was not happy about having to wake up early on a non-school day. He had the same look as his older father. Steve, the one who had no problem waking up at 4 in the morning to go for a run but didn’t want to wake up at 7 to go looking for a turkey, was sporting the same look as his son as he huddled over a warm cup of black coffee. 

Tony on the other hand was excited to be going to Pork Live Turkey Farm to catch the turkey he’s going to eat. Primitive. Like a man. He was often at the bottom of the “manly pole” with being married to a super soldier and having dinners with gods. 

The Rogers-Starks would go to the farm and pick out a turkey. The farmer would kill and prepare it so all Steve had to do was take it home and cook it. The farmer would also have three other turkeys prepped and ready for the massive Thanksgiving Dinner for the Avengers. 

Steve and Bruce were the cooks of the family and would be cooking for Steve, Tony, Peter, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Bucky, Sam, and Thor. Phil and Rhodey had the rare day off so they would be joining them as well. Thor could eat a whole turkey by himself so Steve and Bruce had their work cut out for them. 

4 turkeys, 20 pounds of potatoes, 2 pots of gravy, 6 boxes of stuffing, 10 pounds of sweet potatoes, 8 bags of corn, 3 casserole dishes of green bean casserole, 2 bags of 20 rolls, and 6 cans of jellied cranberry sauce to round of the dinner list. Finally 2 apple, 2 pumpkin, 2 pecan and 2 peach pies finished off the night with whipped cream and vanilla ice cream.

Thankfully 4 of the men were in the army and with 2 assassins peeling potatoes, sweet potatoes, and apples went quick. 

“Remind me why I’m up again?” Peter grumbled into his cereal. “Oh wait, it’s because my dad has an ego issue.”

“Watch it young man. Your father is excited about this trip, don’t ruin it for him,” Steve shot Peter a pointed look as he put the empty coffee mug in the sink. 

Peter couldn’t help but grumble more under his breath as he went up to change and his father practically skipped to the car. Happy had the day off, so Steve hopped in the driver's seat. Peter had been surprised when Happy had denied the invitation to join the Avengers for Thanksgiving and had said that he would be joining his own family instead. Peter hadn’t even known Happy was married. But apparently he was and two kids.  _ ‘His wife’s name was May,’ _ Peter thought as Tony turned the radio station to Christmas music. 

Tony was practically vibrating as they pulled into the Pork Live Turkey Farm. He found the name funny seeing as the farmer didn’t even have any pigs. Just turkeys. And he was going to catch one. 

“Mister Stark?”

A man in dirty overalls and knee high rubber boots came out of the barn. Tony stuck out his hand to shake. “Rogers-Stark actually. This is my husband Steve and son Peter.” Everyone took turns shaking hands. 

“You’re boy has a mighty fine handshake there,” the farmer spoke loud and boisterous. 

Tony felt proud. “Yes he does, and getting stronger everyday.” Tony and Steve grinned as Peter tried not to blush too hard. 

“You ready to see the turkeys and see which one you want?” the farmer got right down to business.

“Yes sir,” Tony tried not to sound too excited.

Steve and Peter walked side by side as they made their way to the barn. As they got closer they sound of the turkeys got louder and louder. 

“Watch this,” Steve whispered in Peter’s ear, telling him to keep an eye on his younger father. Tony had never been to a turkey farm before. 

They both had to stifle their laughter as Tony entered the barn. 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up as he stepped into the barn. It was dirty, smelly and there were over 50 turkeys in the pen. It was a large pen and the turkeys had enough space, it was just chaos. Loud chaos.

Tony looked back at Steve then looked down at his shoes. They weren’t dress shoes, they were sneakers. Berluti Men's Playtime Palermo Scritto Calf Leather $1,500 sneakers. He took a deep breath and stepped into the barn, following the farmer. 

******   
Steve and Peter were currently trying to hold in their laughter but weren’t doing a good job. 

Tony was currently running around and screaming as a male turkey was chasing him.

“Steve, HELP! STEVEN ROGERS!!! AHHHH!! Shoo, shoo, get!! STEVEN!!”

Steve was trying to breath and wasn’t that concerned about his poor husband. Peter was clinging to his shoulder with one hand with his other arm clutching his own stomach wheezing. 

“Run dad run!!”

“Peter Benjamin Stark you’re grounded for a month if you don’t help me right NOW! Tony yelled as the turkey went to bite him. “Get! Go! Shoo!!”

Peter knew his dad’s threat was empty so he continued to laugh as he jogged over to help the farmer wrangle the turkey. 

Tony stopped running and went over to stand next to a still laughing Steve. 

Steve snorted. “You’re the manliest man I know and love.”

Tony was breathing hard but still managed to punch him in the shoulder. “I’m getting a divorce.”

******

Of course Tony had the the male turkey kill and prepped for tonight. Steve and the farmer talked about the turkeys and farm life while Tony caught his breath and took Peter around the farm. Peter enjoyed petting the horses and goats. 

A couple hours later the trio was back at home with the four, this time dead, turkeys. 

All the males had to take their shoes and socks off in the parking garage and had to roll up their pant legs so no muck got anyway. 

“Peter go take a shower. Tony you too,” Steve snorted at the “dirt” his husband was caked in. 

As soon as Peter trotted upstairs, Tony slid up to Steve and looped his fingers in his husband’s jean belt loops. He stood on his tippy toes and planted a rather seductive kiss on Steve’s lips. “Care to join me?” he purred. 

Steve moaned into the kiss and gripped the sides of Tony’s face. He made sure to deepen the kiss with plenty of tongue. After a moment he pulled back, both of them were breathless. 

“No, you stink.”

Tony has never been insulted in his life. 

******

Steve whistled along to the Little Drummer Boy as he pulled the last turkey from the double sized oven. The pies were baking in the bottom one, which Bruce had just checked on. 

Bruce was currently trying to get Thor to stop “taste testing” the turkey. He had already eaten 1⁄4 of the turkey. “Thor, stop,” Bruce slapped Thor’s hand away. 

Thor snickered as he ate a piece of turkey and leaned his elbows on the kitchen counters. “I’m just tasting your fantastic cooking. Mighty fine.” He praised the scientist. 

Bruce sighed and growled as the god reached for a finger full of mashed potatoes this time. “Thorrrrr, get out!” He hit him with the dish towel that was over his right shoulder. 

Steve smiled at the two. If he didn’t know any better, Peter might be getting another uncle soon. Thinking of those two made Steve think of his own two. Tony and Peter. He was so proud of them and loved them with all his heart and soul. Tony had come a long way with his PTSD from Afghanistan. Peter had come a long way with being adopted and being bullied. 

The thought of his family made tears come to Steve eyes. Tony must have known that as he came up behind the man and wrapped his arms around him. He gave the back of Steve’s shoulder and neck a kiss. “Hey,” he whispered. 

Steve smiled and turned around to wrap his husband in a proper hug. “Hey yourself,” he gave Tony another smile light kiss. 

“What ya thinkin’ about?”

“You.”

“Oh really,” Tony smirked. 

Steve rolled his eyes. “And Peter and how far you’ve both come with everything in Afghanistan and with Peter’s adoption.”

Tony got serious. “You’ve come a long way to ya know. Being a capsicle, waking up and finding out your best friend isn’t dead, finding and marrying a wonderful man, that’s me in case you forgot, and adopting a beautiful little boy,” Tony looked up in those light blue eyes and let himself get lost in them. In the love, peace and safety. 

“I’m not little ya know,” Peter sassed as he came into the kitchen. 

Both men smiled as they released each other in favor of grabbing Peter in a three way hug. 

“I love you,” Steve murmured into Peter’s curls as he gave the top of his head a kiss. 

“Love you too Papa, ” Peter said. “And Dad.”

Tony snorted as they separated. “Well that didn’t sound like an afterthought at all,” he ruffled Peter’s hair. 

Peter smiled and dodged Tony’s hand. “Uncle Bruce told me to come get you, everything’s ready. And Uncke Clint told me to tell you guys to save it for the bedroom.” Peter gave a yelp as Tony’s hand landed on his butt in a playful smack. “Ow! Uncle Clint said that, not me.”

Steve pointed a finger at him even though he was smiling. “But you repeated it.”

Peter pointed a finger right back at him. “Hey, I cleaned up all the language.”

“Well okay then,” Steve said as he slung and arm around the boy’s shoulders as the three headed out to the dining room where everyone was waiting. 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” everyone shouted as the family entered the room. 

“Happy Thanksgiving!” the trio hollered back.

And it truly was a Happy Thanksgiving. 


End file.
